7teen
by mdizzle
Summary: 6teen crossover. Ranma meets some new friends when he and Genma are forced to move because of his mother. RanmaxJen AU for the 6teen universe...MERRY CHRISTMAS
1. Chapter 1

_**7teen**_

Hey I'm actually getting to do one of the stories I promised. This is a 6 teen crossover, I don't blame you if you hadn't heard of it, it was on for a short time during Nickelodeon; as it turns out it's Canadian. Which brings me to another point, I'm making this an AU and saying the 6teen gang is American because it makes it easier for me to write about them. However, some of you will be happy to know that this is going to be one of the few exceptions to my whole have Ranma be cured thing, so this time around he's keeping his curse. I hope you give it a fair shot, start the fic.

4

3

2

Jen awoke with a yawn and stretched in her bed. Her chestnut brown hair was in a complete mess also known as a bed head. She was a committed, admirable, and responsible seventeen year old girl.

She enjoyed sports, planning for the future, and like any straight girl had an attraction for cute boys. She had been known to have a quick temper sometimes, and was occasionally prone to nosiness, all of which made some of her friends regard her as kind of a control freak.

She heard a noise outside her window, maybe somebody had finally bought the house next door. She opened her curtains and was greeted by the oddest sight she had ever seen in her life. A panda and a red haired girl were carrying a sofa out of a moving truck and into the house next door, it looked like the panda really wasn't doing his fair share and it was angering the red haired girl.

The red haired girl must have said something to make the panda mad because he had dropped the sofa, much to the girl's frustration, and wrote something on the for sale sign before chucking it at her.

The girl shouted something in Japanese and dropped her half of the couch. It looked like a fight was about to start until a woman in a kimono came out of the truck carrying a katana. She unsheathed it and immediately the panda and girl picked up the sofa and took it inside the house while sweating.

"That is so freaky!"

Jen looked at her alarm clock and frowned. "Crap!! I was supposed to meet the guys an hour ago!"

* * *

Ranma poured a bucket of hot water on himself changing him back into a guy. "Damnit Pops, moving to a new country is hard enough and I don't need you making it harder!"

The large panda poured a tea kettle on top of himself changing him into a fat man with glasses and a bandana on his head.

"Boy**,** you had better show me some respect! The schools must still be united and if it wasn't for your mother…"

Ranma quickly started to wave his hand underneath his chin in a 'cut it out' motion.

"Your mother is right behind me**,** isn't she?"

"Yep."

"And she has the sword out?"

"You bet'cha."

"So like I was saying…If it wasn't for your mother I'd be a very poor, fat, miserable, old man with absolutely nothing to live for!!" said Genma.

Nodoka walked over to her husband and patted him on the head a couple of times.

"That's a good husband. Because I know you aren't still thinking of hooking my manly son up with that violent Akane woman."

Genma was sweating up a storm, trying his best to hide his fear.

"O-Of course not hun, you said she wasn't womanly enough for our son and…"

"None of them were womanly enough!! My son is such a man among men that even as a woman he is manly! Therefore only a woman among women can date my son let alone be engaged to him!!"

Ranma sighed, on the one hand she had called off all the engagements she had been able to, but on the other hand they moved to an entirely different country because not only did she want a fresh start for the family but the country sounded manlier.

"Ranma…" Nodoka handed Ranma some dollar bills; "Here's some American money, take a bus down to the mall and see if you can find a job. I don't care what it pays just as long as it's manly. Who knows**,** maybe you'll even fall in love with a coworker and get married."

Ranma sweatdropped.

"Uh mom…"

"And then before you know it, I'll have lots and lots grandchildren!!"

As Nodoka started to fantasize about what her grandchildren might look like Ranma's sweatdrop increased.

"Uh…"

"Forget it boy, she's gone for the moment. Probably best to just do as she says, be home before nine and bring me back something to eat!" said Genma.

Ranma grumbled and walked out of the house mumbling something about having a messed up life.

* * *

Jude Lizowski was a seventeen year old blonde with a knack for extreme skating. He loved hanging with his friends and was currently the manager of Stick It. He was currently trying to touch his forehead with his tongue in front of a giant lemonade stand which actually resembled a giant lemon.

"Jude**,** what are you doing?"

Jude turned his head to see his African American friend Wyatt Williams. He used to work at Spin This but when his ex-girlfriend/employer found out that he had a secret shrine to her she slapped a restraining order on him from mall security. He got a new job at Burger McFlipsters where he composes and sings original lyrics to customers, attracting many girls.

Wyatt was the typical nice guy and he has trouble talking to women he finds himself attracted to without the assistance of his friends, and believes in luck. He had a caffeine addiction which made him completely dependant of coffee.

"Trying to touch my forehead with tongue. I checked the world records book and saw that this was an unclaimed record, I'm going for it dude!!"

It was then that a Chinese woman with dyed purple hair and nose ring came onto the scene. Her name was Nikki Wong, she was a realistic tough girl who tended to sometimes be grumpy, sarcastic, and cynical. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly individualistic, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style. Under normal circumstances, Nikki hates chocolate, but her menstrual cycle causes her to eat it compulsively and resort to shopping therapy. She enjoys listening to rock music, is a fan of a band called The Mighty Weasels, and secretly adores DawgToy, a popular boy band.

"Jude**,** don't you know that it's physically impossible for your tongue to be that long?" asked Nikki.

Jude paused for a moment before bringing his tongue back into his mouth.

"Dude…harsh."

"Who wants lemonade?"

A blonde seventeen year old girl with a lemon hat on her head placed a number of lemonade glasses on the table, her name was Caitlin.

Caitlin came from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents; her father is an attorney. She enjoyed keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow. She often describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as women's Bibles. She loves her friends, however she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. She was highly susceptible to the effects of PMS during her menstrual cycle, during which she becomes prone to mood swings.

"I'll take one of those."

Jonesy Garcia grabbed a lemonade and drunk it down with one swig. He was a tanned, tall seventeen year old who was lazy, smug, and persistent. He often enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes, but is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, male chauvinism, and lying, though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry. Jonesy also thinks that he can speak Spanish fluently, although his Spanish is poor according to Nikki. Despite his headstrong personality, Jonesy has numerous insecurities. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, a fact he does not readily admit because he thinks it tarnishes his tough guy image, and a fear of blood stemming from the childhood trauma of having a nosebleed that failed to stop. The latter does not, however, seem to prevent him from watching gory movies. The only person able to remotely calm him down while panicked is Nikki.

About a year back Jen's mother married his father so they had become step siblings, her family had moved in to their house. Even though she isn't always enthusiastic about his family's traditions, he still treated her like a sister.

As all the others grabbed their own lemonade Nikki noticed that Jonsey was already on his second glass.

"Hitting the lemonade kind of hard**,** aren't you?" asked Nikki.

"So?"

"You got fired again**,** didn't you?" asked Wyatt.

"…Maybe."

Caitlin poured another glass as their last friend Jen ran over to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had the weirdest morning."

Jen picked up a glass of freshly poured lemonade but for some reason put it back down.

"What's wrong**,** Jen?" asked Wyatt.

"Nothing, I'd just prefer my lemonade to be drool free." said Jen.

Caitlin was standing, drooling on the spot where the lemonade glass she picked up had once stood.

Nikki waved her hand in front of Caitlin's face a couple of times but got no reaction.

"Yep**,** she's gone."

"I think she's staring at that Japanese guy. " said Jonesy.

Jonesy pointed a table way where Ranma was sitting, with his head on the table in a depressed manner.

"Guy seems bummed." said Wyatt.

"Maybe we should cheer the guy up." said Jude.

"We don't even know him!" said Nikki.

"Would you just look at him for five seconds? I've never seen a dude that depressed!"

Jen squinted her eyes at the depressed teenager, she had a nagging suspicion she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't figure out where.

"I say we do it. Jonesy, see what you can do to snap Caitlin out of her drool stare and bring us some lemonade."

Ranma sat in his chair with his head on the table feeling depressed until he felt a presence. He lifted his head and saw that there were five other teenagers sitting with him. It always seemed as if people were demanding things of him. He wondered sometimes what a normal life would be like; a life where he didn't have friends who wanted to kill him, where there wasn't an engagement around every corner, and where nobody made expectations out of him without speaking to him about it. With the life he had, normal actually started to sound pretty good.

"Hey bro, why ya so bummed?" asked Jude.

"It's a long story." said Ranma.

"We got time." said Jonesy.

Ranma weighed his options for a moment and decided to let them in on it. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he had to tell his story. Maybe it was because he needed to get it off his chest to someone who would actually listen to him, or maybe it was because he could tell that none of them were martial artists, hence they couldn't randomly attack him like everyone else in his life. Whatever the reason, Ranma decided to open up none the less.

"It's pretty farfetched but if you're sure you want to hear it…"

As Ranma was about to start his story Caitlin walked over carrying the lemonade when she suddenly tripped spilling all of the drinks on Ranma.

Where once a raven haired man sat was now a busty redhead. Needless to say this left everyone slack jawed.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck as he typically did. _"Well they were bound to find out sooner or later, maybe this will make my story more believable."_

"I'm Ranma, sorry about this."

And that's the first chapter, there have been some people out there that keep saying that every Ranma crossover possible has been done. I don't buy that for a second, there are tons of different crossovers out there that you could do with Ranma, you just have to look hard enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, I may have to redo it a couple of times in order to get it right. But I hope you like it none the less. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma had just finished a rather long summary of his life/problems leaving the six teenagers with their jaws hanging open. Ranma didn't blame them, it was a lot to take in let alone believe.

Jonesy was the first to break the silence. "That's a whole lot of shit to take in."

"I'm not too sure I believe it." said Nikki crossing her arms.

"Bra do you not see the C cups?" asked Jude.

Jude poked Ranma's boob to make sure that it was real. Ranma slapped his hand away,

"Could you please not do that?!"

"Yeah Jude, it's pretty disrespectful!" said Caitlin.

"What, he's not an actual chick he said so himself!" said Jude.

"I feel sorry for the guy. " said Jonesy.

"You do?" asked Nikki.

"The dude gets his package washed away with a splash of cold water, of course I feel sorry for the guy! That would be my worst nightmare!"

Jen put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Would you like for us to help you find a job?"

"Why help me?" asked Ranma.

"It's called being nice. I know you didn't experience too much of that with your old 'friends', but these guys here are experts on the subject." said Wyatt.

"Um thanks?"

"Jen, I think you better be the one to show him the stores. You're the only one who knows which stores have available jobs." said Nikki.

"I'd be happy to, what do you say Ranma?"

"Well…I can't say I don't need it."

"Oh, maybe you could even pick out something cute for him to wear when he's a girl." said Caitlin.

"Nu-uh, no way!! I was born a guy and as long as I have a say in the matter I will die a guy. Besides, it's one thing for a girl to wear guy clothes but it doesn't work the other way around, and water of inconvenient temperatures always seem to find me."

"Good point, come on Ranma." said Jen.

Jen grabbed Ranma by the hand and started to pull him away. "Hold on a sec will ya, at least let me change back to a guy first."

* * *

Ranma and Jen's first trip was to Albatross and Finch, Ranma swore she brought him here just because one of the workers apparently never wore a shirt.

"So would you like to work here?" asked Jen.

"That all depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"If I'd be allowed to wear a shirt. I don't think this is for me."

* * *

The next stop was a place called 'The Beep', it was a store that sold gadgets and televisions that were bigger than most people.

"You stay here, I'll go see if I can talk the manager into seeing you."

As Jen walked away Ranma saw a small device that resembled a gameboy only somewhat wider.

"What is this thing?" he asked to no one in particular.

He picked it up and pressed a few buttons, at first nothing happened but then it started to shake, it then randomly started to shoot out small pieces of pez everywhere. Normally it wouldn't be such a problem if it wasn't for the fact that they were flying off at such a high speed they were damaging everything they crashed into. Unfortunately this included several other gadgets, three shelves, and an old lady's wig which flew off revealing her surprisingly bald head.

Jen quickly ran back over to him and knocked the machine out of his hands. She grabbed him by the hand and started to run off. "Come on!! We got to get out of here!!"

"But shouldn't we…"

"Forget it, just run!"

Eventually the two were far away enough that no one would believe them connected to the incident.

"What was that all about?!" shouted Jen.

"I don't know, I just pushed a button and the whole thing went haywire!"

"Well I suppose it serves them right for putting faulty merchandise out on the floor. Let's move on shall we?"

* * *

Ranma pointed out a video store but Jen started to push him along from behind. "Hey what are you doing, I think my mom would've approved of a job from there."

"Oh no she wouldn't trust me, that guy that runs the place is seven different kinds of messed up." said Jen.

Said overweight manager glared at them as they walked past, he was overweight and looked like he held very poor attention to personal hygiene.

"Don't make eye contact, just keep moving." said Jen.

* * *

Their last stop was at, believe it or not, a theme park. Ranma still couldn't believe they had a theme park inside a mall with a working rollercoaster."I can't believe they actually have a working rollercoaster inside a mall.""You like rollercoasters?" asked Jen."I wouldn't know, I've never been on one. I once tried to wait in line for one but then Shampoo showed up followed by Ukyo, and Akane got really mad, and the fact that my rivals came charging at me with the typical 'Ranma Prepare to Die' was the icing on the cake that got us all banned from the park, Akane still blames me for it." said Ranma.

"You know the more I hear about Akane the less I like. So…would you like to try the ride?" asked Jen.

"But what about asking for a job here?" asked Ranma.

"We'll pick up an application, fill it out, hand it in, and they'll most likely ask to see you tomorrow." said Jen.

Ranma mulled over it for a second before smiling. "What the heck, why not?"

There was a surprisingly short line today so they didn't have to wait long. Ranma and Jen sat at the very front, and strapped in.

It didn't take long for the ride to start, Ranma could tell by the look on Jen's face that this was a fun one. However, it wasn't until they started to climb that he gave a small smile, he had always liked heights, in fact if it was up to him he would never come down from one of his super jumps.

They came to the top where Ranma's eyes widened as they reached the top, it was quite a drop down. As they rocketed down Ranma screamed, not that he would ever admit it, out of excitement and joy.

There were twists and turns and a big smile on Ranma's face for every one they took.

When the ride finally came to a stop Ranma's pigtail flipped over his head leaving it to dangle in front of his face.

Jen flipped it back "So what did you think?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!"

That's chapter two, I promise in the next chapter Ranma will get a job definitely. The RanmaxJen pairing has taken its' first step. Some of you may have noticed I haven't been updating my Ranma fics as much, this is because I have become less and less impressed with the Ranma fics that are turning up. But none the less I will update this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, I just realized I forgot to mention that Jonesy and Jen are step-siblings, so I went back to the first chapter and fixed it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"Oh come on Jen, just one more time?"

"No Ranma, we've rode the Vomit Comet seven times, enough is enough! I'm just glad we didn't eat before getting on, got the application?" asked Jen.

Ranma held up the application for Jen to see.

"Good, let's see if there's another place you wouldn't mind working at."

"What about this place?" asked Ranma.

"It's always a good idea to apply to more than one place."

"I suppose…"

Ranma and Jen left the theme park much to Ranma's disappointment in search of other places of employment.

"Hey, what's that thing?"

Ranma had pointed to an odd photo booth with baby decorations covering it such as a pacifier.

"Oh that's the baby booth…"

"The what?"

"A couple goes in, the booth takes their picture and then prints out what theirbaby would look like."

"Wow, really?" asked Ranma.

"Well more or less, Caitlin went in with like fifty different guys because it kept giving her ugly baby pictures."

"Weird…"

"Yeah, you want to try it out?"

"What?! But uh…"

"Don't worry I'm not going start lusting after you like those crazy women you were talking about, this is just for laughs."

Ranma paused for a moment in thought, the fact that she said that she only wanted to do it out of fun and not because she wanted to walk down the isle with him like any of the engaged women in his life and just wanted to do it for laughs.

"Well….okay."

They entered the booth and after a couple of flashes their photo was ready. Ranma and Jen raced out to see what their picture looked like. Ranma snatched up the picture quickly but started to sweatdrop

after one good look.

"Uuuum….why is our baby punching the camera?" asked Ranma.

"What? Let me see."

Jen took the picture from Ranma and as she looked at it she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it. There was a baby boy with chestnut brown hair that was throwing a punch at the camera.

"Weird…the machine must be broken or something." said Jen.

"I hope." whispered Ranma under his breath.

* * *

The sounds of electronic games, ticket dispensers, and change machines filled the air as Ranma and Jen came across the arcade.  
"

I think your mother might approve of this place."

"Dudes!!! Over here!!!"

Jude waved at them from a space fighter video game.

"Hey Jude…" said Jen.

"So have you gotten the dude a job yet?" asked Jude.

"We're picking up applications." Said Ranma.

Ranma's eyes were glued to the screen of the game Jude had been playing. Jude noticed this and started to smile.

"You want to play dude?"

"Well…"

Ranma weighed his options, he always stunk at video games and he knew that he'd probably just end up embarrassing himself. On the other hand what was the worse that could happen, the Nerima Wrecking Crew was all the way back in Japan, what possible harm could there be?

"You have fun Ranma, I'll go find an application." said Jen.

As Jen walked off Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. "I gotta confess, I'm not very good at video games."

"So? Just because you stink at something bro doesn't mean you still can't have a good time." insisted Jude.

Ranma played the game and as predicted he failed miserably at it, but the odd thing was he enjoyed playing it, it had been a fun game and for the first time ever he didn't mind losing at it. Maybe it was because he knew Jude wasn't judging him like the people back home often would…

"Dude, that was bad…it was painful just to watch. But the important question is…did you have fun?"

"Surprisingly enough, yes, I did. Nowhere near as fun as when I'm practicing martial arts or riding a rollercoaster."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet. But I think I might knowa game more your style, dude." said Jude.

Elsewhere Jen was walking with the manager out onto the game floor. "Thanks for this, Ranma will be totally stoked that you're willing to give him an interview right now. Hey where did he go?"  
The manager gave a small scowl and pointed to where a crowd had gathered. "Is that your friend over there?'

There was Ranma smashing away at the whack-a-mole game at lightning fast speed.

"That's amazing!!" said Jen.

"Oh I don't know about that…" said the manager.

"What? Why not?" asked Jen.

"He's breaking my machine." he said flatly.

At first Jen couldn't figure out what he was talkingabout but then she noticed that smoke was starting to come out of the machine, he was overloading it.

"Um maybe he's just advertising it?" she said sheepishly.

"I think not, I simply refuse to hire him!"

As the manager walked away Jen couldn't help but groan.

"Dude…"

"Yes Jude?"

"YOU ROCKED THIS GAME!!!"

Ranma smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Eventually Jen walked over to Ranma when the machine finally stopped. As the machine started to spit out a string of tickets she took a big breath before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't much of a challenge."

"Great, because of your game the manager has flat out refused to hire you!"

"Um…oops?"

"Yeah, way to go hot shot, you blew your chance of instant employment!"

Ranma quickly covered his hands over his head and winced waiting for the impending impact.

"What are you doing?" asked Jen.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" asked Ranma.

"Why would I do that?"

"One because I blew my shot and two because I was showing off?" Even Ranma knew those reasons sounded ridiculous but they were always the reasons Akane had given him.

"That's dumb!"

"Huh?"

"Just because I'm a little peeved at you doesn't mean I'm going to attack you."

Ranma blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and frankly I must say this 'Akane' you told us about is a straight up maniac!"

"No she just…okay you got a solid point but you can't ever really tell that to her face." said Ranma.

"Come on, let's hit the next store." said Jen.

As Ranma and Jen walked away, Jude was left alone with Ranma's pile of tickets. He looked to the left, then to the right, and then down at the tickets.

He quickly snatched up the pile of tickets and ran towards the prize wall.

"New skateboard here I come, dude!!"

Well now that this chapter over I should probably let you guys in on something I'm planning for future. I know that Nikki and Jonesy have gotten together but my story I will have them apart FOR THE TIME BEING, still approve of them as a couple, mainly because I think it'd be funny for Jonesy to try and hit on Shampoo, who will show up at a later chapter. I'll see you the next time I update.


	4. Chapter 4

I tell you, on one hand if you constantly try to finish a story you barely have time for any of your other ideas, and when you post a new story it gets harder to balance all the stories. I just can't seem to win. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Jen scratched her chin in thought. "Gotta be some place you can work here, there's over nine hundred stores."

"What about that place?" asked Ranma.

Ranma had pointed to a store that was dressed up like an Indian palace of some sort.

"Tahjmahome Videos? Well they do have great benefits but it probably wouldn't sit well with the guys, they hate this place." said Jen.

"That's okay, I'm used to having guys being angry at me, valid reason or not."

Ranma walked inside to see a couple of black shirted guys wearing turbins on their heads.

"Hey, do you think I can have a job here?"

Ranma knew that what he had just said probably didn't sound very professional, but any other way just simply didn't feel like himself.

"Sure thing, not only can we hire you on the spot, let you decide when you're breaks are, but we can also let you set your own times!"

"Wow, really? That sounds awesome!!!" said Ranma.

"You just have to memorize all of the Tahjmahome Video songs."

Ranma blinked. "Excuse me, songs?"

One of the employees clapped his hands and several women dressed as belly dancers dashed to their sides.

"_At Tahjmahome we like to please…" _

"WHOA!!! STOP!!! That's a deal breaker right there!!" said Ranma.

Ranma walked back to Jen with a small headache.

"I think I can see what your friends were talking about, this store is stupid." said Ranma.

"One thing we all agree on. There's got to be something in this mall for you, maybe we should ask Nikki." said Jen.

"Why not?"

As the started to walk towards Nikki's place of employment, the Khaki Barn, Ranma began to take in just how big this mall really was. Most malls were one, two stories, sometimes three…but this mall had to be something like five stories.

But Ranma was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a clothing shop with three blondes folding shirts.

As they were entering the store a blonde girl seemed to be eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Oh, hey there's Nikki." said Jen.

Ranma tried to follow Jen to the back of the store where the moody Chinese girl was but something had grabbed his arm.

The blonde greeter girl was hugging his arm. "Hello and welcome to Khaki Barn, what are you looking for today?"

"Um noth…ACK!!!"

His other arm had been glomped by a different, but oddly similar, second blonde girl.

"Welcome to the Khaki Barn…"

"Hey! This one's mine!"

As Ranma looked between the two arguing girls one thought came across his mind. "Are you two related?"

"No."

"Why would you ask?"

Before Ranma could answer a third girl appeared, she was very identical to the other two. "Welcome to the Khaki Barn…Hey I don't haven anything to hug!"

Before Ranma could get another word in the third blonde jumped onto Ranma's back holding him by the neck.

"Ooooh you know what he should try on? Some Khaki Barn bike shorts!!"

The three blondes gave a high pitched scream of glee which seemed to hurt Ranma's ears.

"JEN, HELP!!!" shouted Ranma.

Jen broke off her conversation with her friend to see what was bothering Ranma but gasped at what she saw. When Nikki started to give her a weird stare Jen turned her around and pointed at Ranma.

"Oh no, it's attack of the clones!!" said Nikki.

"We got to do something!" said Jen.

"I got an idea but you should be ready to get Ranma and make a run for it."

With three girls latched onto him, Ranma couldn't help but feel that he was starting to lose his balance.

"Oh girls... " called Nikki.

Nikki was holding a pink shirt over a pair of scissors. The blondes gasped and loosened their grips on Ranma.

"OMG she's got the "I'm a 'Khaki Princess' shirt!"

"And I think I might just make some alterations…like a cut sleeve or a…"

"STOP HER!!!"

The Khaki girls jumped off of Ranma and ran after Nikki. Jen quickly grabbed Ranma by the hand and ran out of the store.

When they were far enough away they stopped to catch their breath, well Jen anyways, Ranma didn't look like he broke so much as a sweat.

"What was that about?! Those girls were crazy enough to hang on to me like they were Christmas ordainments or something!!"

"That's the clones for you." panted Jen.

"Clones huh, that's a good name for them." chuckled Ranma.

"Yeah, Nikki thought it up."

"Nice. But I think I'm starting to lose faith in any hopes gaining employment."

"Ranma, there's over nine hundred stores in this mall. There's gotta be one that's right for you."

At this moment the mascot Pokey the Panda walked past them. "Hmm…Hey Ranma…"

"NO!!! I know what your thinking and the answer is NO!! I refuse to become my father!!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez, just a suggestion!"

"Let's face it, I'm doomed to unemployment. Jen…Jen? Why aren't you answering?"

She merely stood slack jawed and pointed at some nearby store, when Ranma looked to the specific store his eyes held childlike wonder. In front of them stood a store that read "Dojo Surplus".

"I'm home."

* * *

Ranma stretched out his back as he stood in front of his new house.

"What the…RANMA?!"

Ranma looked to his left and saw Jen standing in front of the house next door.

"JEN?!"

"**What're you doing here?!"** stated both teenagers as they pointed at each other.

There are 936 stores in that mall, remember that before you start to nag at me about the unlikely hood of their being a martial arts store being there. Plus this is supposed to be a humor story, and not just a humor story but a Ranma one where weird stuff happens ALL the time, so try not to take it too seriously. Sorry to sound snippy but with some readers it's necessary. Oh and btw I had this little music note thing ready for when Nikki was getting the clones attention but it would show up in the uploaded document. Go figure.


End file.
